1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a desk-top cutting machine, and particularly to a desk-top cutting machine provided with an irradiation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in order to cut a workpiece such as a wood material at an arbitrary cutting angle, there has been known a desk-top cutting machine including a base on which a workpiece to be cut is placed, a turntable which is rotatably carried and supported on the base, and a cutting part which is disposed on the turntable and supports swingably a cutting blade. In this desk-top cutting machine, the turntable is rotated in relation to the base thereby to change an angle of the cutting blade with the workpiece and set the arbitrary cutting angle.
It is disclosed by, for example, JP-A-2000-317901 that an irradiation unit irradiates the workpiece with light, whereby visibility of the workpiece in a cutting operation in the dark is heightened.